


Luck and the Odds

by Emmawritesalot (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Hunger Games, Original Character(s), i don't how to tag this, i think it's good though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emmawritesalot
Summary: They call her the lucky twin. She isn't so sure. She thinks that she was the one who got the raw deal, not her stupid brother, for he did not have to come back to the district to live on his own for the rest of his life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Luck and the Odds

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be interesting to write. It's not my usual writing style, but I was reading The Hunger Games and this came into my head.

They call her the lucky twin.

She isn't so sure. She thinks that she was the one who got the raw deal, not her stupid brother, for he did not have to come back to the district to live on his own for the rest of his life.

\--------

Her parents died when she was very young, and she and her brother went to the orphanage. Due to their various school activities and their respective working habits, the two siblings were apart for the majority of their time, and the fact that they lived on separate sides of the huge orphanage of district 8 didn't help matters. Nevertheless, they still cared for each other, and heaven help the poor soul who dared mess with one of them.

So, when Elise's name is drawn out of the glass bowl on reaping day, everybody's sympathy is drawn toward the poor girl's brother Luke, for now, they say, he will have no family, because no one expects Elise to win. She is too kind, too indecisive, and too compassionate. Three things that will not help in the arena. Elise stumbles up to the podium and looks out through the crowd.

She barely registers the name they call out next. "Luke Cray".

She swears under her breath and looks at her brother as he moves to stand next to her. When they shake hands, she meets his eyes. The odds are certainly not in their favor.

People say that the goodbyes in the justice building are the most precious. Elise doesn't think so. She has friends of course, but she is half-hoping no one comes. It's too painful to have to say goodbye to people you know will die, people who you will never see again. She knows because two of her friends went to the Arena last year. Willow Reese, and Alex Peterson. Alex came back as the victor. Willow didn't.

After the games, Alex and Elise didn't know what to do. Willow was the life and soul of their trio, and Alex was a different person after the games. He started avoiding people, hiding in his huge mansion in victor's village. Eventually, the two grew further and further apart from one another, and Elise was left mostly to herself. Thus, she doesn't expect many people to say goodbye.

So she's a little surprised when Alex walks into the room, his hands in his pockets.

He wordlessly pulls out a small ring. It isn't extravagant, just a simple gold band with a willow tree carved into it. Elise looks up at him in surprise.

"What's this for," she asks.

Alex sighs.

"Your district token. It was made for the female tribute." He closes his eyes. "I just... I didn't know it would be you. It isn't much, but..." his voice trails off. "I hope it's enough."

Elise looks at him and nods, smiling softly.

"Thank you," she says, sliding it onto her finger. She holds out her hand in thanks, and he pulls her into his arms.

"Please come home," he whispers into her ear. Elise pulls back and looks at him.

"There are so many people in that arena who are stronger than me, she says in a small voice. "I don't know if-"

"Yes, you can," he says, gripping her shoulders. "Look, you're so smart. Use that. Train well. Use knives, learn how to find water in any environment. And build a good story. You can do it. You can make it home." She is about to say something to him when the peacekeeper opens the door.

"Times up!" He says gruffly.

Alex looks at her one more time. "Good luck," he says, and then he's being escorted out of the room.

\--------

The short week to prepare is torture. It's not very helpful, Elise decides. It's a time for the Capitol to gloat, and considering that she is not from a career district, she doesn't stand a chance. Luke seems to think that she does, and so does Alex, but Elise isn't so sure. She's much too intimidated by the careers, and if she were to make it out alive, it would be a miracle.

"The tribute parade is where you try to look good," her mentor says, "but the interview is where you make an impression. Remember, the games are a reality show. The Capitol wants a compelling story, someone they can root for and sympathize with. This is where you make your mark."

So, they talk strategy. How do they present her? They decide on trying to win the Capitol over by portraying her as a sad girl who is accepting her death. A girl who has nothing to live for even if she does make it out of the arena, because her brother came with her, and he's all she has left. Elise doesn't care much. She's not strong enough to make it, so there is not really a point. But she may as well try.

The interview goes surprisingly well. She completely abandons the helpless girl who just wants to go home act, instead opting for a more confident, intelligent person. She shows herself to be a girl who has had a difficult life, but one who has become strong. She talks about how she wants to go home, but how she knows if she does, her brother will not, and it breaks and hurts her every time she has to think about it.

May as well get some sympathy.

Then a question regarding the gold band on her finger arises, and it catches her off-guard.

"Is it a promise ring, perhaps?" Ceaser Flickerman asks, raising his eyebrows.

Elise blinks. 

"No," she says. "It's my district token. My friend made it for the female tribute of the district. It ended up being me."

She leaves out the part about it was Alex who gave it to her. She doesn't want any rumors floating around. It's not the Capitol's business anyway.

It doesn't matter.

Luke talks about it. Now everyone thinks she and Alex are together. (Or will be when she gets home. Apparently, she's a favorite for the win)

\--------

She fingers the ring nervously as the stands in the metal tube, breathing deeply. The girl from 12 jumps off of her platform too early. On purpose or accident, Elise doesn't know, but she thinks the girl is somewhat lucky.

She follows Alex's advice. The knives are helpful, but all of the good ones are in the center of the cornucopia. She makes do with what she has, though, and somehow manages to find a decent throwing knife embedded in the boy from 7's back.

She continues.

Somehow, she can get through most of the games without killing anyone. But this is the hunger games. It's made for a reason. She has to at some point. So, she does. It's a quick kill, but a kill all the same, and it's hard. The second and third are accidents, but they count as hers. She makes it through the first week without seeing Luke, and lays awake at night, praying that it is not his picture to be in the sky next.

She finds him a few days later, and they form an alliance, albeit an uneasy one. Elise knows why it was formed: to protect each other. But Elise knows that no matter how much they try, only one will leave the arena alive. She brings it up to him one night, and he shuts her down immediately.

"Let's not worry about that for now, okay," He says quietly. "Let's just focus on taking care of Peter.

Peter is a strong, excellent swordsman from District 4. He gave Luke a concussion and a nasty cut on his arm on the 8th day and thinking him dead, left him behind. Elise found him on the ground and nursed him back to health.

"Luke, I'm only good with knives," Elise says in frustration, "I can't do anything against him.

"Well, you have to try," He said shortly, "because you're right, only one of us will make it out of here alive, and it's going to be you." She lets the topic drop.

\--------

The final three.

Her, Luke, and Peter. The gamemakers have driven the three of them together for the final showdown. It all comes down to this. Elise is in the shadows, hiding, while Luke distracts Peter, engaging him in a swordfight. While Luke is a good swordsman, Peter is a hundred times better, and he's clearly had more practice over the years. She grips her final throwing knife and watches, remembering her brother's instructions:

_"You've got good aim," he says clasping her hand in his. "Don't waste this."_

She doesn't.

The knife flies through the air and lands in Peter's neck.

Elise and her brother stand by each other, waiting.

"Now what," Elise asks quietly. Luke looks at her with sad eyes.

"Now you go home," He replies. Then, before she can stop him, he takes a knife from his pocket and plunges it into his heart. She screams. Thoughts and feelings rush around in her head, horror, misery, anger, betrayal.

_no, no, no, no, no, no,_ she thinks, and then speaks out loud, tears pouring down her face as she puts pressure on the wound, desperately trying to do something, _anything,_ to keep him alive. "It was supposed to be me, you can't- can't leave me behind, please-" Luke gives her the ghost of a smile.

"It's okay El," he gasps, "I wanted this."

"You _wanted_ -"

"Elise, look at me," He says, and she does. "I love you, Elise. I know I wasn't always the best brother, but- but just know that."

"I-" Elise begins, but her voice catches in her throat as she cries.

"They always did call you the lucky twin," He says.

"You call this luck," she asks, giving him a watery smile, "Because this seems pretty unlucky to me." Luke gives a light chuckle.

"I love you," He repeats, "and don't you forget it."

The cannon fires.

\--------

At the interview, Ceaser tells her how lucky she was to have someone in the arena to protect her, how lucky she was to have had someone who loved her enough to sacrifice themselves for her to be able to go home.

She snaps.

"Would you feel lucky if your only family was forced to die because of you?" She asks.

No response. The interview is cut short.

\--------

She goes home feeling less like a victor, and more like a victim. Alex comforts her, and she in turn comforts him, and they try to mend their broken pieces and become whole again. Elise isn't entirely sure it will ever be okay.

Then again, she's fairly lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! I appreciate it! Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought!


End file.
